It's Meant To Be
by the-auslly-shipper
Summary: What happens when two completely unexpected people show up to the same party and instantly fall in love? Fluff GigglesXButchy GigglesXTanner LelaXBrady ButchyXCheeChee One Shot


It's Meant To Be

Giggles' P.O.V

My name is Giggles Gray, weird combo I know, a happy name with a sad color. It's not my fault my parents aren't very smart with names. I mean who names their kid "Giggles"? Well apparently they do.

Anyway, tonight my boyfriend, Tanner and I are going to a good friend of mine's party, Claire's party. I decided to wear my favorite pink crop top and high wasted shorts with the stringed ruffles. Claire however warned me about the party. She told me that some of the Rodents were going to be there, just in case if I didn't want to go. As if I would pass up an opportunity to dance and shake my hips. Not even a couple of bikers could ruin my night.

You see, not only do I love dancing and I don't miss parties (especially Claire's parties, they're WILD!), but also I've never been bothered by the bikers. They've never been mean to me, so why should I be mean to them? Just because we both want Big Momma's doesn't mean we have to be at each other's throats all the time. Right?

I guess I'm the only one that thinks that…

Butchy's P.O.V

The name's Butchy Jones. I's is the leader of the bikers. Tonight I'm going to a friend's party, with my little sister and CheeChee. Neither of us EVER misses a Claire Rose party. They can get crazy. And I mean like "I don't know you, you don't know me when the cops show up" crazy.

Choosing my favorite outfit, I'm wearing my red T-shirt, black skinnies and a black sleeveless leather coat. Tonight's going to be a blast; the only problem is the surfers. Rumor has it, there's going to be some surfers tonight at Claire's party. Sure I'll try to ignore them, but Lela is always asking me to go "fix our problems" with them.

HAHAHA. As if I would stop fighting with them just so they get Big Momma's all to THEMSELVES? Please. I would never give that place up to a couple of surfers. The thought made me disgusted.

Oh crap! The party is about to start, but I'm always late, I like to make an entrance. So everyone knows that Butchy Jones is the house.

Giggles' P.O.V

Tanner walked in hand-in-hand right when the party started heating up. There were already at least 200 people, including most of our friends, like Mack and Brady. Lucky for everyone, she lived in a beach house, so there was a small fire outside. That's where I found Claire.

"CLAIRE!" I excitedly shouted at my blond friend. "GIGGLES!" she shouted in return with the same amount of enthusiasm as I had. We ran towards each other and landed in each other's arms like in those cliché movies.

"Um Giggles?" Tanner awkwardly tapped on my shoulder reminding me that I as a fact did have a date. "Oops! Claire this is my boyfriend Tanner, Tanner this is my friend Claire." I introduced the two. "Okay well I'll leave you two to dance, drinks are in the kitchen, DO NOT USE THE BEDROOMS FOR ANYTHING, and have fun! Also, if the cops come, I don't know you, you don't know me. Bye!" Claire rapidly explained before leaving us alone to dance the night away.

Tonight is going to be fun!

Butchy's P.O.V

Busting open the door, Lela, CheeChee and I stepped in, causing everyone to look our way.

Claire saw us and immediately started rambling about the usual rules she has at her parties.

"Yea yea, C'mon CheeChee lets go dance." I annoyingly interrupted the blond headed girl, while pulling my girlfriend to the dance floor. "Kay Butchy" She responded with her annoying little giggle in the end.

A catchy tune was playing and so CheeChee and I started dancing, leaving my little sister alone. A pang of guilt hit me, until I glanced at her direction and saw her with her friend Brady.

Across from us was a surfer couple. Giggles and Tanner. She was a beauty, with a big heart, much like my sister. Her eyes were as blue as the ocean itself, her hair as golden as the sun. I never knew she was so beautiful.

"Butchy keep up with the beat, you're going at a different rhythm then from the song" my annoying girlfriend snapped me out of my thoughts. "Whatever, I'm gonna go get us some drinks." I rolled my eyes as I walked away from her.

Giggles' P.O.V

That Butchy guy was staring at Tanner and I, but not with hatred in his eyes, but more like admiration. What's up with him? Maybe he's finally getting over this feud going on.

I'm gonna go find out.

"Hey Tanner, I'm gonna go get us some drinks, I'll be back in five." I smiled sweetly at my wonderful boyfriend. He nodded quietly in response.

Leaving the blond haired boy, I followed the raven-haired boy towards the drinks. Spotting him, I then realized how beautiful he actually was when he wasn't mad or anything. He had perfect black hair, an amazing body and kind eyes that met mine.

Wait WHAT?

Is he looking at me? Why is he looking at me? And why does he not look disgusted. Maybe he does want this feud to end.

Well what do I say to someone with whom you've never spoken with other than to fight with? Hey how about that weather huh? I'm not good at this. This was a bad idea. A VERY bad idea…

"Hey" I shyly started the conversation. He smiled at me "Hi" Oh Lord what do I say? "I-I'm Giggles." I stuttered my introduction. Oh great, I'm already being awkward, well isn't this a fun way to start a conversation with a really attractive male. "I'm Butchy," he smiled again. "Do you-uh wanna dance? I mean I's don't care if you'se don't want to, but-uh it'd be uh really groovy if you did but uh yea." He started rambling a bit. I smiled kindly and replied a smooth and simple yes.

"Well Alrighty then" he smirked while taking a hold of my hand. I felt my hand on fire, like it was burning but not the bad kind. If that even makes any sense. I wonder if he feels it too…

**Time Skip**

After about a good two hours of dancing and getting to know each other, Butchy and I walked hand in hand out side of the party. We sat down in front of Claire's house on the front steps for a little bit. "Boy that was so much fun! I think my legs are going to break if I dance any longer!" I exaggerated to the older boy.

"I know, it was hard to keep up with the music, but that's okay because I got to spend some time with you, and I learned that maybe surfers aren't all that bad. At least you aren't that bad. It's because you're different. Good different." Butchy complimented, making my cheeks flush a deep shade of pink. "Thanks, you're good different too, I didn't know a guy could dance so well! Not even Tanner!" I explained suddenly remembering I had a date. Wow this boy could make me forget everything along with my own name. The things this boy can do to me. He suddenly frowned when I mentioned his name, what could that mean? He can't possibly like me could he? I hope so.

"Can I kiss you?" Butchy took me by surprise by asking me that quietly, and I nodded slowly while smiling a little bit. In one swift motion, Butchy wrapped his arms around me, pulled me closer to him, grabbed my chin and slowly planted his lips on mine.

The second his lips were on mine, it felt like I was taken to a different world, like I was in paradise. I snaked my arms around his neck, whilst his arms found their way around my waist. Our lips moved in perfect sync, we moved together as if we were one. "What The Hell?" A very confused Claire stud there shocked out of her mind. Butchy's eyes and mine widened, we pulled back a little bit from each other.

"Um… Giggles, Tanner is looking for you…" Claire awkwardly played with her bleach blond hair. And with that said she walked back into her house.

"I uh better go, um it was nice dancing with you thought. I hope we can hang out soon." I finished quietly and sadly. "Yea, and don't worry, we can meet by the rocks, close to Big Momma's. Tomorrow night, at nine?" Butchy kindly suggested. "Sure! I'll see you there. I better go, Tanner probably wants to either leave or dance. See you tomorrow night Butchy!" I said my farewell.

Right before entering the house to find Tanner, I glanced back at Butchy and realizing I think I might start liking him. But I can't because I'm with Tanner. I'm just going to have ignore these feelings. Because I love Tanner and I can't hurt him, he wouldn't hurt me.

**Time Skip (Next Day at Nine)**

Butchy's P.O.V

Before leaving for Big Momma's with my crew, I made sure to wear good smelling cologne. I also made sure to look my best. I was meeting up with Giggles after all. The angel from up above.

Last night when she left me for the Barbie doll, I realized something. I was falling for her. I, Butchy Jones was falling in love with Giggles Gray. Right after she left me, I made a beeline for CheeChee. I immediately broke up with her because well first of all I have a heart and wouldn't cheat on a girl, and second of all she was already getting on my nerves.

I ditched the party after breaking up with her, because I needed a plan on how to win Giggles. This morning Lela raged at me for breaking up with CheeChee, but I explained to her that I had feelings for another girl and I couldn't do that to CheeChee. She quickly understood and then spilled the beans on her new crush. It was that Brady kid.

Well at least it isn't that Tanner guy. Then it would give me more reason to hate him. Then I felt obligated to tell Lela whom I was getting ready, so I told her everything. I told her I was meeting Giggles, I told her we were meeting in secret. And knowing her, she would keep her mouth shut.

3rd Person's P.O.V

The time for the two teen's "date" finally came and it went by smoothly. They had from then on planned that they would always meet there at the same time, and behind the same rock. Months passed yet the two kept meeting there, never late, Butchy always told Lela how much he loved Giggles. Lela was so happy for Butchy, Lela wasn't doing to bad herself, Brady and her were like magnets, and they were always moving together.

Giggles and Lela had also become best friends they clicked instantly. Sometimes whenever Giggles didn't feel like going home, Butchy offered to take her to his house where she and Lela could spend time together.

Whenever Butchy and Giggles hung out, most times they spent their time laughing, being silly or telling lame jokes. Other times they would talk about their problems to each other. Sometimes they would compliment each other, or just enjoy the night view of the ocean and enjoy the silence.

Regardless the type of evening they had, they were always happy together.

One day, Giggles came rushing towards the rocks, with tears steaming down her face. She cried out screaming "Butchy!" Running rapidly towards the older boy, she collapsed in front of the rocks. Butchy flung himself towards the petite girl, desperate to comfort her, to make her the happy-go-lucky girl she always was. Butchy wrapped his arms around the blond beauty, sitting her on his laps, able to face each other.

"Beautiful, what's wrong?" Butchy asked concerned, removing the tears out of her face with his thumb. "H-he, he cheated o-on me!" Giggles chocked on her tears. Butchy immediately tensed, ready to murder Tanner. Why on earth would he cheat on the most beautiful girl on the planet? "I'll kill him!" Butchy announced seriously. "N-no, Butchy! You c-can't. He'll hurt you. For now I-I just need you here. P-please? Please stay, here w-with me" Giggles pleaded for the older boy. She needed a friend at this time, and the only person she trusted was Butchy. "Alright." Butchy sighed, giving in to the beauty's requests.

"Can we go to your house? I don't want to face my dad tonight." Giggles' eyes pleaded, hoping she could escape the tortures from home. You see her dad abused her, always hit her, called her fat, called her a slut. In other words, he treated her like dirt.

And it didn't help that her mother had left them when she was five. It was difficult for Giggles to find happiness, but not when she was with Butchy. They were always happy.

"Of course you can come home with me. Lela for sure already has another bed set up for you…" Butchy slowly explained. Giggles nodded while grabbing a hold of Butchy's hand.

"C'mon beautiful. Let's go home" Butchy sweetly smiled.

**Time Skip**

As soon as the two teens entered the house, Butchy scanned the house for his sister. He didn't bother looking for his parents because they were one, always okay with Giggles coming over for sleepovers, and two they were away on a business trip.

"Lela?" Butchy called for his little sister. "Butchy? What is it? Do you wanna watch another chick flick? I've watched enough with you." Lela called from the top of the stairs. Butchy's cheeks flushed a deep shade of red, while Giggles giggled quietly.

"Um no, he wanted to know if I can stay with you for the night?" Giggles called from the bottom of the stairs. Lela's eyes widened realizing that Giggles was in the house and that not only was her room messy but she just embarrassed her brother in front of his crush.

"Giggles! Of Course! There's just one problem, I don't have extra pajama's they're all dirty. You'll have to borrow some of Butchy's clothes!" Lela quickly made an excuse to buy her time to clean up her room.

From the bottom of the stairs Giggles looked at Butchy asking permission for the clothes. "Sure. C'mon lets go upstairs to my room." Walking slowly up the stairs, Butchy and Giggles finally arrived into the older boy's room.

Butchy handed Giggles a pair of black and gray plaid pajama pants and a gray t-shirt. "Thanks Butchy! You're so sweet!" Giggles hugged the raven-haired boy.

Giggles exited his room and knocked on Lela's door, "Lela, can I come in?" Giggles questioned. "Yes, come in!" Lela excitedly opened the door. For about an hour, Giggles talked to Lela about Tanner, and how he had cheated on her with Mack. Lela was listening attentively the entire time. Eventually Giggles felt better and asked how Lela was doing with Brady. Lela's gorgeous smile appeared on her face as she explained to Giggles that the two were in a steady relationship.

**Time Skip **

Giggles lay with Lela in her bed, lost in her thoughts while Lela was fast asleep. This is ridiculous, she thought, I have to tell Butchy I love him. Deciding that is what she needed to do, Giggles carefully exited Lela's room, trying her best not to wake Lela.

Giggles slowly opened Butchy's door, and just as expected he was asleep. "Better now than never" Giggles commented to herself.

She placed herself next to Butchy, in a sitting position. She started playing with his hair as she took a deep breath.

Giggles' P.O.V

I took a deep breath while I kept stroking his hair giving me a burning sensation, and then I started "Butchy, ever since that party at Claire's I've been falling in love with you I just haven't always known it, I love spending time with you. Did you know you're the only person that makes me truly happy for the past couple of months now? Whenever I'm with you, it's like my problems just magically drift away. Today I found out that I've been in love with you for all this time because Tanner made me realize that if anyone would never hurt me is you. I know we can't be together because…" at this point I was still playing with his hair but I didn't know I was crying until I felt tears stream down my face.

"Because I'm a surfer and you're a biker. And I love you and you only see me as a friend. So I think it's best for me if I just left out of your life because it'll kill me inside to see you fall for another. Thank you for taking care of me, and for always being there for me. I love you Butchy."

Butchy's P.O.V

I awoke at the sound of someone entering my room. The person sat next to me as I kept my eyes closed, pretending to be asleep. The person started stroking my hair, and it gave this amazing burning feeling. It was Giggles.

She took a deep breath and started "Butchy, ever since that party at Claire's I've been falling in love with you I just haven't always known it, I love spending time with you. Did you know you're the only person that makes me truly happy for the past couple of months now? Whenever I'm with you, it's like my problems just magically drift away. Today I found out that I've been in love with you for all this time because Tanner made me realize that if anyone would never hurt me is you. I know we can't be together because…" the beauty paused and I could hear her sobbing. It took me everything to stay put and not pull her into my arms and whisper comforting words.

"Because I'm a surfer and you're a biker. And I love you and you only see me as a friend. So I think it's best for me if I just left out of your life because it'll kill me inside to see you fall for another. Thank you for taking care of me, and for always being there for me. I love you Butchy." She finished. She loves me. It kept repeating in my head.

She released my hair and stud up to leave until I grabbed her wrist. "Don't go. I love you too. Not just as a friend, A LOT more than just a friend. I've loved you since the party and I've known it ever since." I confessed

She smiled at me, as I pulled her on me. I grabbed her waist as I pressed my lips on hers. She immediately kissed back. Our lips were moving in perfect sync, and I felt like I was in another world. I felt complete. I felt like the world was suddenly happier. I was happier. Giggles was in my arms as I broke the kiss. "I love you" we both said.

The End.


End file.
